Mi primer y último amor
by sadkaworu
Summary: *ALERTA DE SPOILERS, SDR2.* Un enfermero, logra conocer a un interesante paciente. El cual no sólo provoca extraños sentimientos si no que también le hace cuestionar el porqué le conoció. Un destino sin retorno y probablemente sin futuro; muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, dolor tanto físico como psicológico. Amor, drama, aventura y dudas que deberán confinarse en poco tiempo.
1. Capítulo 1: Recomendación

Era el primer día de Hinata como enfermero. Gracias a la recomendación de una compañera de preuniversitario; optó por entrar a Medicina como trabajo de medio tiempo y carrera. Luego de planchar su uniforme y decirse a si mismo palabras de aliento frente al espejo del baño; juntó ánimos y entró con voluntad a lo que sería su nueva sala de dirección.

Ahí conoció a un par de colegas y se estaba sirviendo un café cuando una de las matronas le llamó.

-Hey tú, el nuevo. El jefe de sala pide que ayudes en las habitaciones de los pacientes, ya que quién sirve desayuno no puede doblar las sábanas tan rápido.- Hinata asintió y dejó su taza bajo la máquina, estirando su chaqueta para luego coger un canasto.

Iba por el pasillo cuando se asomó por la segunda habitación; la primera estaba vacía y la puerta de la siguiente estaba entreabierta. Al entrar, observó el cuarto de esquina a esquina, para luego dirigir la vista al joven de la camilla; el cual miraba detenidamente a la ventana, y que al voltearse notó la presencia del nuevo empleado. Sonrió pasivamente y entrecerró sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza.

-¡Buenas!- Hajime se percató y bajó su cabeza, para luego levantar la vista. -Buenos días-. El chico de cabellos blancos y desordenados lo miró de arriba a abajo, calmado.

-No te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?- Hinata asintió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, ya que al hacer la cama, el paciente debía sentarse en la silla junto al velador.

Y mientras el joven cambiaba las sábanas, el pálido chico juntó las manos entre sus rodillas, pacientemente.

-¡Está listo!- Hinata sacudió sus manos y le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, a lo que el peliblanco agradeció. -¡Ah, gracias!-; Hajime volvió a asentir y se retiró de la habitación, con la imagen de aquel chico en mente. -Ah...-.

Pasaron unas horas, y ya era el turno de la tarde; se repitió lo ocurrido en la mañana, sólo que ahora le llevaba la merienda. Y al terminar, el otro joven volvió a despedirse animadamente a lo que el de cabellos castaños sonrió.

-Vaya, es el que más feliz se ve... entre los otros pacientes... um-.

Acabó su turno, eran las 20:00. Miró por la ventanilla de la habitación y el atendido ya estaba descansando.

Al día siguiente, repitió su rutina de la mañana. Este volvió a saludarle mientras se colocaba de pie, sostenido del brazo de Hajime.

-Oye... no nos hemos presentado; soy Nagito, Komaeda Nagito-.

Hinata se quedó pensativo y Komaeda soltó una risita. -¿Y tú eres...?

-A-ah, yo soy... Hinata Hajime-. Y se llevó una mano a la nuca, encogiendo su boca.

-Ya veo, Hinata-kun; un gusto... bueno, ¡muchas gracias!-; El ambiente se sentía tranquilo y fresco, entraba la luz del día mediante la ventana y en los ojos de Nagito, Hajime podía verse reflejado.

-Um... bueno... de nada- respondió algo nervioso, sin saber porqué, el castaño. -Supongo que debo volver... te veo en la tarde-. Komaeda asintió llevándose un puño a la boca, con risitas alegres. -Nos vemos, Hinata-kun-.

Y así los días continuaron, las visitas a Nagito se hicieron frecuentes y agradables; a la hora de la merienda Hinata solía sentarse a los pies de la cama y le hablaba de su día, contándole el transcurso y lo que comería en la noche, a lo que Komaeda reía y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Ya habrían pasado unas dos semanas, y Hinata todavía no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba Nagito ahí ni qué le había ocurrido; estaba interesado pero tampoco había querido preguntar por no querer molestar o simplemente traer malos recuerdos. Pero se había propuesto como meta del día saber que había traído al peliblanco a su vida diaria y el porqué estaba prácticamente postrado en una camilla día y noche.

-Hm... Komaeda- el joven abrió interesado sus ojos y se acercó un poco a Hajime -Me preguntaba, ¿qué haces aquí?- el más palido volvió a soltar unas risitas y sonrió -Bueno, si estoy acá es porque estoy enfermo, ¿o no?- Hinata notó que la pregunta había sido muy directa y sacudió una mano, por lo que trató de ser más específico -Me refiero a que... hace cuanto estás aquí... o... ¿por qué?- Nagito entrecerró sus parpádos y colocó las manos en su regazo.

-Bueno, llevo... apróximadamente 3 semanas en esta clínica; había venido por unos exámenes debido a un colapso y constantes dolores de cabeza a los que no sabía a qué se debían, y todavía no lo sé. Así que, no sé cuando tiempo estaré acá y tampoco que es lo que tengo aquí...- se llevó un dedo a la sien y suspiró de manera cansada, a lo que se repuso rápidamente y volvió a verse atento a las palabras de Hajime; el cual se veía curioso y aún intrigado.

-Ahora que lo pienso...- dijo Hinata, apoyando su mentón en una mano -No he visto visitas, en tu cuarto... tu sabes...- tratando de ser lo más disimulado posible; a lo que Nagito contestó -Ah sí, cómo lo habrás notado, nadie viene a visitarme porque, efectivamente, no tengo familia.- hubo un silencio, no incómodo pero sí extraño. -...¿huh?- Hinata se sentía algo culpable -Haha, no te preocupes, no estoy molesto y entiendo tu duda; para empezar, mis padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando era pequeño, a lo que, podríamos decir que de manera milagrosa, sobreviví. Pero no tengo más parientes cercanos y lo único que me quedó fue herencia, que como cualquier persona "normal" debería haber cobrado cuando mis padres fueran ancianos... pero bueno, ¡así es la vida!- y sin más, volvió a juntar sus manos y en un suspiro, sonrió pasivamente, observándole... Hinata podía percibir cariño y soledad en aquella mirada, ganas de un abrazo, pero lamentablemente no se sentía lo suficientemente cercano ni digno de hacerlo y menos cuando podría estar la posibilidad de que Komaeda le rechazara.

-Entiendo... en fin... podríamos cambiar de tema... no lo sé... ¿qué te gusta leer?- el castaño y de piel más morena que Nagito sentía que era dueño de una gran idea.

-¡Me gustan las revistas de literatura y datos curiosos! me llaman bastante la atención- Komaeda se veía animado y parecía haber ignorado todo lo conversado anteriormente...-Qué bien...- Hinata miró su muñeca, el reloj apuntaba a las 14:35; se había terminado su hora libre y se había pasado veinte minutos, por lo que apurado se levantó y despidió del peliblanco, el cual cariñosamente alcanzó su mejilla; Hajime no pudo evitar un notorio sonrojo a lo que finalmente acabó huyendo de la habitación, dejando a Nagito con una sonrisa de satisfacción... ¿A qué se habrá debido?.

Los días seguían pasando y Hajime se cuestionaba sus sentimientos por el joven de ojos claros, obviamente le consideraba un buen tipo y gustaba de estar junto a él, pero algo se sentía extraño al pensar en Nagito. No era incómodo pero si le frustraba no saber que era; algo más que amistad... ¿compañerismo? ¿admiración? ¿por qué? quizás estaba pensando mucho y estaba apresurándose con conclusiones absurdas. Solamente era un paciente más, la única diferencia es que pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo que hacía con sus colegas. Quizás disfrutaba más de su compañía y prefería pasar horas compartiendo con él, pero había algo que llamaba su atención y no sólo era psicológico sino físico... si no es amor, ¿será envidia? ¿por qué? otra vez estaba mezclando las cosas.

-Así no... Hajime... así no...-.


	2. Capítulo 2: Intereses

**_Antes de comenzar, quería aclarar que en esta continuación no pude plasmar completamente mis ideas, por lo que hice lo mejor que pude._**

**_ Realmente prometo que el próximo capítulo no desilusionará a nadie. _****_Muchas gracias._**

Trató de despejarse; agradeció no estar de turno todavía ya que la clínica no estaba tan concurrida. Y ya en la terraza, tomaba aire fresco; con la intención de relajarse y soltar sus pensamientos. Entonces recordó para qué le había hablado de intereses a Komaeda, y dejó surgir su idea una vez más; frotó sus manos y pensó en si llevarle una o dos, tres o cuatro, algo reciente o algo ya acabado. Desesperante.

Al final, luego de servirle la merienda, trató de parecer desinteresado, por lo que Nagito no hablaría mucho; claro que su intención no era hacerle sentir mal, pero bueno, trataba de concentrarse; quién sabe en qué. Aunque sus intentos eran fallidos... no podía evitar acercarse quizás más de lo debido o perderse en sus ojos, sus pálidos labios y delgados brazos, casi tan blancos como su cabello. Atractivo, bastante atractivo. Pero, ¿cómo?...

-"¿En serio estoy pensando así de un chico? ¿un chico de mi edad? estamos hablando del mismo género y de enfermero a paciente... quizás sea algo del momento y ya-".

Así mismo se consolaba, el más moreno, confundido.

Por fin el horario de salida; estaba emocionado por su misión y al cruzar la salida principal del establecimiento, miró hacía ambos lados y montado en su bicicleta, se dirigió hacía el centro de la ciudad. Con la esperanza de verle sonreír muchos más días, se sentía feliz de pensar en Komaeda.

-Ojalá le gusten... no soy de lo mejor escogiendo, y menos sobre cosas que no leo nunca-.

Pedaleó, hasta pasar un camino rodeado de cerezos cubiertos de racimos sin florecer. Y la gente a su costados pasaba cabizbaja, debido a las luces de la ciudad el cielo tenía un leve tono morado y las estrellas eran difíciles de ver; las nubes cubrían la ciudad y corría una brisa helada, que si no fuera por su bufanda, Hinata sentiría como su garganta sería estrujada por el frío. Llegó a su meta, una librería cercana al centro comercial, pequeña por fuera y espaciosa por dentro; se abrió paso y en uno de los pedestales, descansó su transporte.

Así, ya dentro de la tienda, observo cada rincón con minuciosidad, como si estuviera buscando algo en específico pero el sabía que estaba tan perdido como en un exámen sin haber estudiado. Acabó recurriendo a la encargada del local, y le ofrecieron algunos mangas bastante novedosos y revistas populares; e indeciso, escogió una de curiosidades y otra de lugares para vacacionar. Todavía le sobraba dinero y compró un par de historietas que no había podido continuar; se sentía satisfecho y se dirigió a su hogar, bastante más tranquilo.

Otra vez, pensó en el peliblanco antes de dormir, llevándose una mano al pecho y con la otra acarició su cabello... ¿Involuntario?.

Al día siguiente, quería hacer de su cometido una sorpresa; y entre las camisas limpias de Nagito, escondió los revistas que conservaban su esencia a nuevo. No sabía si entregarselas directamente y acabó no dando la cara, pero otra vez, admiró el resplandeciente cielo azul, junto a quien podría llamar amigo y compañía de agrado en aquel recinto. Su cabello era lindo y alborotado, su rostro era fino y sus dedos largos, cada centímetro de él se veía tan frágil... de alguna forma, no le sorprendía que estuviera ahí.

Y de nuevo en su propio ambiente, bebió un sorbo de su taza en la oficina; juntando las puntas de sus zapatillas y mirándolas pendiente. ¿Había prestado atención al libro de medicina?.

Horario de la tarde, y Hinata se presentó nuevamente en la habitación. Komaeda se veía feliz y excitado; hizo muchas preguntas y pellizco una de las mejillas de Hajime, el cual le sostuvo la muñeca pero de una forma tan delicada; que el otro joven posó su mano libre sobre esta y sonrió mientras procuraba no pasar a llevar los artículos que reposaban junto a sus muslos. Era un grato ambiente de confianza.

Y ya era la hora de irse, el castaño recogió la bandeja que se encontraba en el regazo del más pálido, y ya cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse, se escuchó un suave -"Muchas gracias, Hinata-kun"- de parte del peliblanco, a lo que el castaño sólo levantó un pulgar, y al finalmente estar sólo, en el pasillo, suspiró complacido.

-Le gustaron... sonrió... se siente bien-.

_**/Entretiempo, la historia desde el punto de vista de Komaeda Nagito/.**_

-"Aburrido, muy aburrido; no hay nada interesante para leer, oír o ver. Me pregunto cuantos días tendré que reposar aquí; además de esperar los exámenes, y si así no era suficiente, estoy bajo tratamiento... qué molesto."-

Observaba atento a la ventana, el clima estaba cálido e imperturbable, se oían niños riendo a lo lejos y si escuchabas con atención, el sonido de los árboles siendo sacudidos por el viento. Con la cabeza en dirección al este y sus clavículas sobresaliendo de la áspera camisa de interno, descansaba las manos sobre sus piernas y se acomodaba sobre la almohada.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, a través de ella un joven, no más alto que él internado, caminó con un canasto en sus brazos, y se quedó un par de minutos mirándole atento, quizás pensando que el otro chico no se había percatado, pero este ya había oído sus pasos.

Se dio media vuelta, y frente a él, un moreno de cabellos cortos y castaños, ojos claros y pupilas grandes, esbelto y de piernas no muy largas, hacía aparición, junto con unas sábanas limpias. Ah, ¿qué será esto? ¿un deleíte? ¿se siente como aquello? ¿qué ha sido este impacto?.

-No te he visto por aquí antes... ¿eres nuevo?-

Se han saludado. Komaeda se encuentra curioso, le agradece al amable joven el haberle tratado con tanto cuidado por simplemente arreglar su camilla, es un grato nuevo empleado y se ve que está tomando este trabajo con seriedad. Impaciente por verle luego, el peliblanco transcurre la mañana pensando en aquél llamativo chico.

-Su "buenos días" fue cálido, él me agrada"-. pensó para sí Nagito, posando su dedo índice en el labio inferior. -Ahhh... ¿pero porqué me impresioné tanto?...-.

El más pálido miró a sus pies, y suspiró cansado; - ¿Qué habrá sido de mi suerte...?-.

Y ya, por fin ha hecho nuevamente su aparición el moreno, es la hora de un bocadillo. Una tostada y un vaso de leche; no es algo para sentirse excitado pero Komaeda lo estaba sólo por el hecho de volver a admirar el rostro de su cuidador.

-"Ah, es muy simpático... qué lindo... me pregunto si un día de estos me alimentará en la boca."- pensó para sí Nagito, que no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas a lo que el castaño se veía perplejo.

Los minutos pasan y ambos se han estado observando fíjamente, en silencio; el moreno ordenaba las camisas de su paciente, y este le miraba... tranquilo, concentrado.

-Uh... ¿qué?...- Komaeda bostezó -Estoy algo cansado, veré si puedo dormir un poco.- el peliblanco se frotó un párpado, y quién le atiende, ha asentido. Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, y se despidieron agitando una mano; a lo que luego de unos minutos, el joven de pómulos pálidos cayó en sueño. El chico de delantal se ha asomado por la ventanilla, el ambiente está fresco y todavía conserva algo de la fragancia del enfermero.

El delgado paciente reposaba en su lecho, no completamente dormido pero sí desconectado del mundo exterior; veía la imagen del encargado asintiendo, y sus rojizos labios y mejillas hacían que Nagito perdiera de a poco el control. Su atención se enfocaba en sus cortos cabellos cafés, y sus delineados ojos claros.

Su recuerdo volvía a repetirse como un boceto.

Ya es de mañana, Komaeda abrió sus ojos lentamente e inclinó la cabeza en vista a la ventana, la luz del día entraba en pequeña cantidad, producto de la cortina. En quién primero pensó a los pocos minutos volvió a aparecer; con su canasto al hombro y el desayuno en otra mano, abrió de alguna forma la perilla. El peliblanco se sentó de manera correcta y recibió la bandeja en sus piernas.

Comió lentamente y el enfermero corrió el visillo, esperó con paciencia a su acompañante y luego de apróximadamente media hora, terminó. Komaeda no tenía apetito.

El joven de piel tersa y bronceada, le ha ayudado a levantarse para hacer nuevamente la cama, a lo que Nagito acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el brazo del castaño.

-No nos hemos presentado, soy Nagito, Komaeda Nagito-.

El peliblanco observó su rostro de perplejidad y no pudo evitar reír; se veía muy lindo y sorprendido. Por lo que, para romper el hielo, el más pálido preguntó..

-¿Y tú eres...?-

-A-ah... H-Hinata Hajime...- tartamudeó, sus comisuras se elevaron y un leve tono rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Komaeda está fascinado, el chico se ve tan nervioso cómo él lo está por dentro.

-"Hinata-kun... ¿eh?"-. Pensó para sí... jugando con uno de sus cabellos, impaciente por el turno de la tarde.

Han pasado varios días y en conjunto dos semanas. Komaeda al recostarse y estar en su soledad; él y sus pensamientos, logran dibujar la figura del jovencito en las blancas paredes de su cuarto. El viento está más fresco, el aire está más puro, su corazón está más tibio, y su piel está más suave. Se siente más lindo, se siente más cómodo. La compañía de Hinata se ha hecho constante, más de lo que solía pasar junto a quién le atendía antes; sus esperanzas se han elevado drásticamente, ya que es su única visita y quién más se ha preocupado, ignorando el hecho de que fuera su trabajo... nada en el contrato le pedía pasar dos horas a cada tres, a su lado. Hablaban de lo que fuera y esto le entretenía.

Sus ojos se reencuentran. Los dos cercanos el uno al otro, reposando en la cama. Hajime se ve alarmado y Nagito no sabe porqué... al parecer su enfermero se está preocupando de su vida privada y eso en algún aspecto le excita.

-"Le he contado todo lo que sé, sin pelos en la lengua. Me siento confiado y extasiado, esto es raro, ¿qué es está emoción en mi pecho?"-...-"La imagen del accidente se vuelto a hacer presente, y la soledad me ha vuelto a rodear por unos segundos, pero sus cálidas pupilas me han hecho recobrar aquél tibio sentimiento de estar acompañado"-...-"¡Ah, me ha preguntado sobre mis intereses... esto me gusta... ¿será que compartimos algo?"-. Aquél entretiempo ha sido satisfactorio, pero Hinata tiene que abandonarle; se ve apresurado y se ha levantado de golpe. Se despidieron como siempre, pero Nagito le ha alcanzado, tocando parte de su rostro con delicadeza, y soltando su mano al llegar al mentón; otra vez, el sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa se han apoderado de Hajime, el peliblanco lo notó, emocionado y con el pecho exaltado. -"Le he tocado, ¡le he tocado!"-. Victorioso, sonrió al bajar sus pestañas.

Siguen pasando las horas y los días... cada vez más cortos y más lindos. La estadía se ha hecho cómoda, ya no existe la necesidad de suspirar cada 5 minutos. Hoy, Nagito ha notado que el moreno se ha quedado fijo, no logró saber si a su pecho o a su rostro, pero se veía concentrado y a la vez distraído. -"Quizás así es como me veo, cuando le admiro de pies a cabeza..."- unas risitas salieron de los pálidos labios del más alto -"...Se ha escondido el sol... es hora de que se vaya... me ha quitado el sueño, pero lo recuperaré pronto..."- Un adiós cariñoso y Hajime ya se ha ido, Komaeda olió su camiseta, la cual huele levemente al enfermero.

Durmió plácidamente, sus sueños consistían en paisajes, desayunos y meriendas, estos últimos dos, acompañado de Hinata.

El aire fresco y la mañana han atravesado una vez más las cortinas, los cables conectados a su pecho y muñeca siguen firmemente sujetos y su pies están entrelazados, tal cual los dedos sobre su panza. La puerta se ha abierto y un "deja vu" se apareció ante el peliblanco; quién se ha sentado rápidamente para recibir su desayuno. -"Hoy Hajime-kun se veía apresurado, ha dejado las camisas sin guardar a los pies de mi cama... supongo que tendré que arreglarlas yo mismo"- al desdoblarlas, entre estas había un par de revistas, por lo que recordaba, Komaeda había hablado de artículos para leer con el castaño, y había mencionado curiosidades entre sus posibles intereses; ¿y de qué trataban? precisamente, paisajes y entrevistas.

Nagito, jamás en su vida había sentido un sentimiento tan puro y cálido como en aquél momento. Atención, comprensión... algo se estaba apoderando de sí y sonreía felizmente, con el color de vuelta, dándole un rosado a sus mejillas que le hacía ver esbelto.

Leyó, a medida que comía, y entendió el porqué la prisa y nervios del moreno... -"Dudo que sienta lo mismo que yo... ¿algo así por mi? nunca, no alguien como él... él está muy lejos de lo que yo podría desear"- suspiró mientras se consolaba, agradeciendo su amistad.

Por fin, esperar se había hecho infinito y el momento del tentempié ha llegado. Komaeda está impaciente por dar las gracias, se ha revuelto el cabello y ha juntado sus rodillas mientras las revistas reposaban a su lado. Hajime cruzó la puerta y se sentó junto a él, quien mientras disfrutaba de su leche, molestaba con cariño al más bajo, agarrando suavemente parte de su rostro, este sostuvo la fría y delgada muñeca, en un movimiento delicado; los dos logran admirarse fijamente... el minuto se ha hecho eterno y ha sido muy complaciente. Komaeda intentó no doblar lo que se encontraba junto a él, y sonrió en aquél bello momento de confianza.

Ya han dado las nueve, una hora más de lo que correspondía al horario de trabajo y Hajime ha recogido la bandeja; estaba por dejar la habitación y un - "Muchas gracias, Hinata-kun"- se escuchó de la boca de Nagito, quién estiraba sus comisuras y aplaudía en silencio. Aquella escena fue tan dulce como ambas sonrisas, y el pulgar del enfermero se asomó antes de cerrar. El peliblanco suspiró, en su inmensa felicidad, mientras observaba la máquina que controlaba su pulso, el cual estaba bastante alto.


	3. Empatía

**Lo siento mucho.**

**Me demoré siglos en actualizar y ni siquiera sé si está tan bueno; pero al fin y al cabo, es emocionante.**

**Intentaré terminar el próximo capítulo pronto y ojalá disfruten de este. También, quería compartir que he estado ilustrando escenas de esta historia, por lo que, si quiere ver se encuentran en mi tumblr (véase la info).**

**Gracias. A partir de ahora los diálogos estarán en cursiva.**

_-Así que... ¡después de todo sí le han gustado!-_ Hinata sonrió llevándose una mano sobre su pecho y deslizándola en forma de alivio.

El día prosiguió de manera tranquila y luego de haber atendido sus turnos, se despidió del pálido chico y se retiró, en dirección a su hogar.

Camino a su residencia, Hajime podía admirar el oscuro cielo devorando cada rincón del espacio; las estrellas titilaban sobre él y este sólo podía ver como el vapor de su respiración se difuminaba a medida que pedaleaba. Hacía frío, bastante... la inestabilidad del calor entre el hospital y el exterior era abismante, vaya que se sentía bien tener un calentador en la habitación.

Al llegar al jardín de su departamento, dos grandes robles protegen la entrada. Se abrió paso y subió a su piso, abriendo la puerta para casi desfallecer en la sala de estar. Estaba cansado y sus libros de estudio pesaban bastante, su mochila parecía llevar rocas en vez de material educativo.

Enciclopedias y muchos artículos de anatomía; debía estudiar y aún con sus ojos entrecerrados, se esforzó por prestar atención, pero notó que era inútil y no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que Hinata estuviera recostado plácidamente en su cama.

Pero todavía no podía dormir, alguien poseía sus pensamientos y su concentración; es Komaeda.

_-...Komaeda.-_

Su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía bastante sueño, pero aún así lograba estar consciente para preguntarse e intentar responder sus intenciones sobre el peliblanco.-Todavía no sé que es lo que a Komaeda le gustaría hacer... fuera del hospital... algo qué le haga recordar como es ser un ciudadano común y corriente...- con una mano en su mejilla, se encontraba boca arriba; bostezó y acabó por ser vencido ante al cansancio.

De madrugada, se ha levantado por un vaso de agua, pero se sentó en una de las orillas de su cama, para observar detenidamente a su ventana; los árboles parecen tambalearse y las hojas caen a paso lento. Habrán sido las 4 de la mañana, todavía era de noche.

_-¿Cómo será ser él?... ¿cómo será vivir así?... sin saber de qué estás enfermo...-_

Suspiró y avanzó hacía la cocina; volvió a bostezar y se recostó en su cama.

_-Supongo que... podría salir junto a él; ya que nadie le visita, no puede hacer paseos al exterior... pero si tan sólo converso con mi jefe...-_ sus pupilas se agrandaron.

_-¡Podríamos tener un maravilloso rato a solas!... le conseguiré una silla de ruedas, y se lo daré como sorpresa; iremos a la librería, y también comeremos algo en el camino...-_ muchos panoramas se venían a su mente y él juntaba las manos entre sus rodillas, impaciente por el horario de la mañana.

Casi sin poder conciliar el sueño, se ha levantado nuevamente. Se revolvió el cabello, lavó los dientes y preparó su uniforme. Se sentía catatónico.

Camino al hospital, vio un pequeño gato.

_ -Ah... ¡hola!-_

Sabiendo que el felino no contestaría, se agachó y acarició su cabeza; poniéndose rápidamente de pie y sonriendo conforme; hoy, aún estando cansado, se sentía de buen humor.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron, y se encaminó a la oficina; fichó su turno y se estiró, a lo que crujió su espalda.

_-Eso no suena bien... um...-_

Hajime no se interesó en preparar su café, sólo quería dirijirse a la gerencia y consultar por la aprobación de la salida.

El principal se encontraba en el quinto piso, ya que no le parecía muy sano usar el ascensor, optó por las escaleras y algo temeroso, ajustó su corbata; tragó y golpeó la puerta con una de sus mejores sonrisas, y al escuchar un ronco _-"Adelante"-_ se encaminó hacía el escritorio del mayor.

Su jefe era un hombre serio que desde lejos se le podía ver como un tipo de negocios. Era rubio, tenía gafas y sus ojos eran bastante claros; delgado y con un limpio uniforme. Algo en él, se sentía raro; realmente parecía muy capaz de estar en ese cargo.

Aquella oficina era fría y minimalista, tanto como el rubio que estaba delante de él; Producía en Hajime las ganas de acabar pronto.

_-Um... disculpe... T-Togami-san-_ Hinata tartamudeó, sólo habían hablado un par de veces antes de este episodio, pero no habían sido más de dos líneas.

_-Hable rápido, estoy ocupado-_ Byakuya organizaba papeles y tenía el teléfono al hombro, al mismo tiempo parecía escribir un informe en su computador.

_-Ah, quería solicitar su permiso para una salida al exterior junto al paciente Komaeda Nagito... por favor.- _Hajime hizo una reverencia rápida y sentía como una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla. Aquél hombre le hacía sentir extrañamente inferior.

_-Está en observación... además, no ha salido desde que ingresó aquí, y desde ese entonces ya habrán pasado unos 3 meses-_ Hinata asintió y se acercó un poco más _-¡Precisamente, por eso! me gustaría llevarle a ver un jardín y volver a un horario decente, por lo menos, para que respire aire puro... ¿no es razonable?-_ El mayor, que se veía considerablemente joven junto a Hinata, le miró detenidamente y al cabo de un minuto asintió. Exigió par de condiciones, que a Hajime no le molestaba cumplir; por lo que, salió victorioso de la oficina y bastante animado.

_-Eso ha sido fácil... realmente no esperaba que fuera tan rápido...-_ pero dirigió la vista a su muñeca derecha, y desde que entró ha pasado media hora. Increíble.

Se sorprendió y sacudió la cabeza, ahora se sentía mucho más confiado y fue en dirección al cuarto de lavado. Debía planchar ropa y ordenarla en el canasto, sólo pensar en eso le hacía suspirar pero sabía que tenía que acabar los deberes si quería pasar su receso junto a Komaeda.

Al dirigirse al pasillo, una colega le detuvo. Era baja y su cabello estaba amarrado en dos rubias coletas; Le agarró de la camisa y el castaño se dio media vuelta, apenas le llegaba al estómago.

_-Oye, errr... um...-_

_-Hinata.-_ el moreno se sintió levemente ofendido.

_-Ah, Hinata...¿san? ugh.-_ la chica, de aspecto lindo pero actitud desagradable prosiguió _-La encargada de darle los baños al paciente de la habitación 309 faltó, por lo que necesitamos un reemplazo y honestamente, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Podrías tomar el lugar de...-_ hizo una pequeña interrupción para crujir sus dientes_ -¿Tsumiki...? ah.-_

Hajime se veía bastante incómodo y asintió rápidamente, era más trabajo pero prefería eso en vez de pasar un mal rato.

_-¡Un! ¡muchas gracias!- _la joven que parecía estar en primer grado, sonrió y enseguida cambió la expresión de su rostro _-La cubeta y todo está en el baño del tercer piso.-_ y apresuró su paso para subir las escaleras.

El chico de uniforme se quedó con una expresión molesta, pero le ignoró. No perdió tiempo y se dirigió al cuarto de limpieza, cogió la cubeta y tomó todo lo necesario para un baño. Salpicó un poco su camisa al remojar la esponja, por lo que frunció el ceño.

Caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta asignada, pero al llegar, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

_-¿¡Woah!?-_ al abrir, en la plácida cama yacía el pálido chico, con una calmada sonrisa.

_-¿¡Komaeda!?-_ Hinata sintió como la saliva pasaba con dificultad por su garganta, nunca había notado el número de la habitación si no era por la libreta de tareas. Se sintió tonto.

El joven asintió y las comisuras de su boca se ampliaron, se veía impaciente y algo ansioso... ¿¡ansioso por un baño!?

_-¡Hinata-kun!-_ el rostro de Nagito desbordaba felicidad.

_-Ah... ¡Komaeda!... um... ¿me permites pasar un momento?-_ Hajime estaba nervioso, por poco soltó el balde que colgaba de sus brazos. El chico de cabellos blancos asintió, juntando las manos en su regazo.

_-¿Qué ocurre Hinata-kun?, estás aquí más temprano de lo usual-_ Nagito había estado viendo la televisión; esta estaba prendida y el se veía algo somnoliento.

_-Eh...-_ miró hacía todos lados, no sabía porqué estaba tan inquieto _-Seré breve... Tsumiki-san, no pudo venir a su turno... por lo que me corresponde ducharte.-_ Hinata tragó saliva y trató de mostrarse calmado, cosa que claramente, podía verse que no.

El paciente sonrió, algo en su rostro parecía haberse iluminado, de verdad, cuando estaban juntos Komaeda era bastante expresivo. Se levantó con cuidado y sostuvo del suero que estaba conectado a su muñeca, se sentó en la camilla y estiró su mano, esperando la de Hinata; el cual atendió veloz y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

_-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?-_ con un leve tono de picardía, Komaeda soltó unas risitas y se cubrió la boca. Hajime, algo sonrojado, le llevó del brazo hasta el cuarto de baño, muy cercano a la puerta. Ambos entraron y Hinata cerró, ahora los dos podían verse completamente de frente.

_-"¿Qué es esto?"-_ Hinata no decía nada y Komaeda se veía extrañado _-"Sé que estoy aquí, con una cubeta en mi mano izquierda, pero todavía no reacciono..."-_ Nagito frunció sus cejas y las levantó rápidamente. Se dio media vuelta y sin que Hajime dijera una palabra, comenzó a desvestirse.

El castaño apenas podía tragar, sentía como sus pensamientos chocaban y sabía que si le daba la espalda por vergüenza, Komaeda se podría sentir incluso ofendido. Así que esperó, mientras el más alto retiraba su larga camisa y bajaba sus pantaloncillos a cuadros.

No podía dejar pasar los detalles de largo; su espalda era tan blanca como sus piernas, y sus huesos sobresalían de manera delicada, ya que, sus omóplatos se movían mientras este se agachaba, pero lo encontraba bastante atractivo. No podía creerlo, realmente, era increíble, su clavícula era fina y terminaba abrúptamente al inicio de su trasero, blanquecino como todo el cuerpo.

_-"Le estoy mirando el trasero a Komaeda, no sé si esto es sueño o realidad, pero me siento incómodo"-_ sólo atinó a pensar eso, al ver que Nagito retiró la última prenda y volvió a colocarse de frente, pero ahora, completamente desnudo.

_-Estoy listo... um... espero que el agua esté tibia...-_ la voz del peliblanco se tornó más suave y temerosa que de costumbre, pero sin discutirlo mucho, entró a la bañera y juntó sus piernas; observando a Hinata quién estaba de pie.

Las paredes del cuarto tenían un agradable estampado cuadrillez; había un delicioso aroma, al parecer, Nagito prendía velas aromáticas bastante seguido. ¿Cómo? creía que no las admitían.

El moreno abrió ambas llaves y el agua corría, luego de un rato ya estaba alcanzando el pecho de Nagito. Hinata procedió a tallar su espalda y predominaba el silencio.

_-Tendré cuidado, es la primera vez que ayudo en esta tarea... y ya que trata de ti, estaré más atento.-_ Hajime entrecerró los ojos y Komaeda giró su cabeza, sus rostros estaban cercanos y el más pálido levantó su mano empapada.

_-Hinata-kun, mírame.-_

Sostuvo las mejillas del moreno, y murmuró calmado, sabiendo que había estado esperando esta oportunidad. _-¿Por qué siempre mantienes tanta distancia? es porque... sólo haces tu trabajo de enfermero, ¿o quizás no soy más que una molestia? ¿un enfermo más?-._

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y le observó intrigado, supo que la mirada de Nagito rogaba algo más que una simple respuesta.

La tensión se apoderó de Hajime.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, si no era ahora probablemente no sería nunca.

_-Komaeda... sabes...-_ bajó el tono de voz _-Te lo digo sin más... creo que me gustas. Harto, bastante... y esa sería una razón de porqué estoy tan... nervioso.- _

Suspiró tras cerrar sus ojos, esperando una expresión de mal gusto. Pero en cambio, algo suave rozó sus labios.

Era la lengua de Komaeda.

Una mirada melancólica, ansiosa por una muestra de amor e impaciente por su contacto; Hajime no creía lo que estaba viendo. El pálido joven se encontraba descubierto, mojado de pies hasta el cuello y esmerado en sentir su aliento.

¿Una relación más allá de compañeros y/o amigos? quizás sí estaba pensando demasiado, pero era hora de comprobar sus sentimientos, y tenían varias horas hasta ser interrumpidos, lo cual incluso estaba en duda. El peliblanco juntó sus brazos tras la nuca de Hajime y atrajo hacía sí, mojando su camisa.

Hinata soltó la esponja, y Komaeda se aferraba a su cuello, besándole como si no hubiese mañana, ni se habían percatado y sus alientos se tornaban similares. Nagito se veía excitado y seguía rozando sus lenguas; él dentro de la bañera y Hinata de rodillas frente a él. Luego de unos minutos, el más pálido le soltó, y una expresión de verguenza y sonrojo se apoderaba de Hinata, lo cual produjo en su amante fuertes ganas de apoderarse de sí.

Le empujó con suavidad, y Hajime se sostuvo sobre sus codos en el piso de cerámica. Komaeda se levantó, goteando y posicionándose sobre Hinata, el cual estaba húmedo y con las mejillas ruborizadas aproximándose a su frente.

_-Hinata-kun...-_ Nagito suspiró al relamer su cuello, colocando una mano en el pecho opuesto y con la otra entrelazando sus dedos en los cortos cabellos del moreno.

El castaño sentía como algo se levantaba entre sus piernas, haciendo roce con su calzoncillo y pantalón, lo cual le hizo a suspirar a medida que el peliblanco movía sus caderas._ -Ah... u-um...-_ Dirigió la vista a la parte inferior del más alto, y admiró como su miembro estaba erecto y goteando sobre su hebilla y cierre.

_-"¿Esto es lo que la esperanza trajo hacía mi? ¿el tenerte aquí...?"-_ Suspiró.

Komaeda quitó sin más el cinturón, posicionándose directamente sobre la entrepierna de Hinata y rozando sus glúteos. Nagito se veía inseguro y observó al moreno de reojo; este, alcanzó el jabón del balde y humedeció con el agua que había en el sus dedos. Así, reabriendo el trasero de Komaeda.

En una posición que a la vista podía parecer incómoda, ambos se observaban fijamente, Hajime introduciendo un dedo en el peliblanco y este se cubría la boca.

_-De verdad, no puedo esperar a sentirte Hinata-kun... cada roce tuyo, ¡cada mirada!-_ los párpados de Komaeda temblaban al igual que sus labios. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y modulaba lenta y firmemente. Hinata sentía la presión en él, acabó por adentrar tres de sus dedos y los movío a paso contínuo; Nagito mordía sus nudillos y encima de él, se sostenía de su pecho. Sus largos y blancos brazos aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo, ya que estaba reposando en la punta de sus pies. El moreno, acostado boca arriba y todavía apoyado en uno de sus codos, sabía que la erección en su entrepierna no aguantaría mucho; el roce de los muslos de Nagito dificultaban su cordura.

_-K-Komaeda... creí... que todo eran ídeas mías... ¿debería sentirme feliz?-_ Hinata trataba de entender lo que ocurría en su interior, a lo que los ojos del aludido se tornaban cristalinos.

_-No lo sé, Hinata-_ suspiró Nagito, tembloroso. _-Dudo que quieras tener un encuentro así... del todo... con alguien como yo... sin relevancia, invisible...-_ Komaeda se tornó rígido. Hajime intentaba introducir su miembro pero el agujero del peliblanco estaba ahora estrecho y este tiritaba, desnudo y de rodillas sobre él.

El castaño sentía como la tensión ahora recaía en su pareja. Su rostro sólo demostraba angustia y su camisa estaba tirante por las manos del contrario.

_-¿Qué debería hacer yo, Hinata-kun?-_ se llevó ambas manos a la cara, y se encogió levemente _-Me he acorbardado... a segundos de poder cumplir lo que hasta en sueño es fantasía...-_ Komaeda tragó, lográndose escuchar su apretada garganta.

_-Komaeda- ¿qué ocurre?... ¿por qué esto tan de repente?-_ Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y el miedo se estaba apoderando del moreno. _-Tus piernas, tu torso, tus brazos, tu cabello y tu... rostro... todo es tan maravilloso como lo creí en aquellos momentos, y es tanta mi impresión que no me atrevo a tocarlos...-_ de forma quejumbrosa, el peliblanco entrecerraba sus ojos _-He aprendido a vivir sin contacto y acabo de comprender que no soy más que un repelente...-_ la voz de Nagito era suave y aún así muy melancólica.

_-Ahora, te veo. Te veo muy de cerca y sé... que esto no es más que un reencuentro para ti; pero para mi es el resultado de cada visita tuya... y si fuera por mi, aquí me quedaría, sólo para admirarte-._

En Hinata, florecían una nueva clase de sentimientos. Otro tipo de compasión, otro tipo de cercanía, unas profundas ganas de abrazarle. Eran jóvenes y Komaeda se oía tan triste. Realmente la vida le había quitado gran parte de lo que pudo ser su infancia.

_-Pero Komaeda... esto no es algo que pase todos los días... no es como si fuera a dejar que cualquiera estuviese así, sobre mi.-_ Hajime se levantó con cuidado, para mirarle de frente _-He correspondido cada uno de tus besos, y todas tus caricias, ¿aún así crees que esto no vale la pena?-_ revolvió sus cabellos, a lo que le besó de forma calmada y cariñosa.

_-Soy lo peor, y aún así no me haz golpeado... ni cuando te toqué por primera vez, ni ahora que me ves así...-_ sus ojos recobraron aquél perdido fulgor_ -Quizás tienes razón...-_ Una pizca de esperanza elevó las expectativas de quién parecía albino y se reponía junto a su amado.

Hinata acarició la cintura de Nagito, el que se estremecía a tan cercana interacción. Sus manos eran suaves y hacían roce con su tersa piel. Esto lograba calmar al joven de cabellera desordenada, él cual colgaba de su cuello ocultando la cabeza tras su nuca.

_-¿Es esto un abrazo? claro que se qué es... ¡pero viniendo de ti se siente tan cálido!-_ Komaeda sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, moría por tocar los labios de Hajime; A lo que el contrario bajó la mirada en sonrojo.

Nagito ha posado una mano bajo aquél mentón, y un tierno beso les unió una vez más. El ambiente pasó de estar tenso a una temperatura reconfortante. Ambos sentían el pulso del otro, si se escuchaba con atención. El enfermero, con las manos en tan ruborizadas mejillas, atrajo hacía sí para darle más profundidad a su unión.

Otra vez, Komaeda se abrió cuidadosamente de piernas, a lo que Hajime pudo dilatar completamente su entrada. De su paciente se oían ahogados quejidos y en ocasiones jadeos; ambas erecciones eran muy notorias por lo que caía bastante líquido.

_-¿Estará bien...?-_ Hajime introdujo nuevamente su miembro en la cavidad del más palido, que estaba empapada en fluídos. Nagito asintió rápidamente, las ansías se apoderaban de él a medida que el moreno se aproximaba a su interior.

_-Ah, Hinata-kun...-_ Sus manos recorrían el abdomen del castaño, avanzando hasta su pecho.

_-Está estrecho, se siente extraño, ¿se siente bien?-_ Aún confuso, Hajime se preocupaba de no hacerle daño. Komaeda balbuceaba e intentaba mover sus caderas de adelante hacía atrás, procurando que Hinata también se sintiera tan o incluso más bien.

Completamente diluido y con los gemidos de Nagito resonando en la habitación, la penetración se convirtió en embestidas. Los dos sentados, uno sobre el otro y ambas manos entrelazándose. Todo estaba tornándose caluroso, y Komaeda dejaba caer hilos de saliva.

_-Komaeda... ah, Komaeda...-_ Hinata lo repetía una y otra vez, sosteniendo los delgados muslos de su amante.

_-¡Hinata-kun, Hinata...!-_ En respuesta, con un tono exaltado y quejumbroso.

Los jadeos les permitían retomar aire y en ocasiones apaciguaban sus gemidos en largos y profundos besos.

_-¡Komaeda, realmente se siente muy bien!-_ La expresión de Hinata reflejaba ansiedad y excitación, por lo que Nagito bajó su trasero hasta sentirle completamente. Komaeda, que estaba apoyado contra la bañera, comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar bajo el moreno, quién seguía penetrándole mientras su propia entrepierna goteaba hasta manchar su estómago.

_-No puedo resistirlo, ¡te ves tan lindo así!-_ Komaeda sostenía su rostro, y ocultaba medianamente su boca. Hinata sostuvo sus piernas para buscar los pezones del peliblanco, a lo que su lengua recorrió y oprimió, humedeciéndole.

Los gemidos del más alto descontrolaban al castaño, que estaba completamente sumiso en sus pensamientos y atraído totalmente por su compañero. Se sentía inmerso en lo que era amor.

Nagito tensó sus pies y encorvó su espalda; un ronco _-¡Ah~!-_ rebotó en el baño. Una sustancia blanquecina yacía en sus vientres.

_-Komaeda... a-ah... te has corrido...-_ Hajime, quién sentía el rostro hirviendo, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el camino de aquellas gotas, relamiéndose sus dedos para oprimir y masturbar al más joven de ojos claros.

_-Um...-_ tragó_ -Es tu culpa, Hinata-kun...-_ respondió la delicada y áspera voz, qué extasiaba al castaño.

_-No creo poder aguantar más... está estrecho y muy caliente, ¡sólo puedo verte a ti!-_ Hinata hablaba con más lentitud y emoción por cada palabra. Algo en él bajaba y las embestidas continuaban; Hasta que su cuerpo completo se estremeció, acabando en el interior de Komaeda.

_-¡Hinata-kuuuuun! -_ la voz de Nagito se oyó una vez más, la saliva resbalaba de sus comisuras y su mirada se hallaba perdida.

Hajime se retiró y de entre sus piernas caía nuevamente, semen.

A la vista del castaño se podía admirar al de cabellos blancos, con las piernas alzadas y el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Aún así, olía muy bien.

De los oblícuos hacía abajo, sustancia seminal cubría gran parte de su zona inferior.

Estaban exhaustos y Komaeda ahora sí deseaba un baño.

Estuvieron un par de minutos mirándose atentamente.

Se deseaban, el uno al otro, inmensamente. Nagito sonreía, con la vista cansada y la respiración todavía algo agitada; Hinata sentía como sus mejillas ardían y la erección en su entrepierna aún no se iba del todo.

_-Vamos, arriba. Prepararé nuevamente la ducha... e iré a buscar algo para limpiar a la bodega-_ Dijo con dificultad Hajime, que al observar a su alrededor sentía un poco de vergüenza; no por lo ocurrido, pero si por lo resbaloso, húmedo y sobre todo las salpicaduras de líquido seminal en cortinas y mosaicos.

Komaeda bajó la cabeza y Hinata se inclinó a levantarle en brazos; sorprendido, por lo liviano que era, le sentó bajo el agua tibia y el peliblanco seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

_-¿Qué... ocurre?-_ Hinata se preocupó, quizás ahora Nagito estaba más adolorido que de costumbre, y un montón de ideas pasaron por su cabeza.

Hajime pasó de agacharse a estar completamente de pie, y entonces, el joven de ojos verdosos agarró una de sus muñecas.

_-Ven, bañémonos juntos-_. Su rostro se tornó de molesto a muy dulce en un par de segundos, estaba hablando en serio.

_-Pero Komaeda... ¿y qué hay sobre esto?...-_ Hinata abrió los brazos, demostrándole la habitación.

_-Podrá esperar-_ Y así fue como Nagito le jaló, para sellar su boca en un tierno beso; profundo y algo inquieto, pero lejos, lo más lindo.


End file.
